1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for removing organic compounds in water. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems that accelerate the decomposition of organic compounds through the use of activated oxidizing agents.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of techniques are well known for cleaning organic materials from water supplies. Typically, these prior techniques are relatively slow and expensive and do not use combinations of oxidizing agents to accelerate the process of decomposition of the undesirable organic compounds.
Although the following references may not necessarily constitute “prior art,” the reader is referred to these U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these documents is hereby incorporated by reference it its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,957 describes a method and apparatus for rate enhanced decomposition of volatile organic halogenated compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,260 describes a method and apparatus for removing contaminants in waters used for industrial cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,662 describes a process for treating impregnation porosity of porous articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,508 describes an electrochemical method for producing hydroxyl free radicals and decomposing by oxidation chemical substances dissolved in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,889 describes a target-specie responsive regulation of a water treatment agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,824 describes the use of an electrode at a sufficiently positive anodic potential to produce hydroxyl free radicals and release them into solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,969 describes a concentration-fluctuation responsive regulation of water treatment agent feed achieved by adding an incipient to a sample whereby a concentration indicator is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,577 describes an electrochemical water treatment device for producing hydroxyl free radicals and decomposing by oxidation chemical substances dissolved in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,059 describes a process to decontaminate soil containing a chlorinated phenol compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,461 describes a continuous process for treating a fluid comprising at least one chemical contaminant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,864 describes an apparatus and method for treating a fluid with ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,422 describes a photo-catalyzer for deodorizing, cleaning, sterilizing and water purifying operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,479 describes an activated carbon and process for producing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,771 describes a regeneration of carboxylic acid-laden basic sorbents by leaching with a volatile base in an organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,196 describes methods of using ozone to sterilize instruments and medical wastes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,407 describes an ozone generation delivery system that lends itself to small-scale applications and requires very low maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,294 describes an apparatus and method for the purification of contaminated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,736 describes a photocatalytic powder for environmental clarification.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,219 describes a method for the pretreatment of hazardous biological and chemical contaminates from a fluid stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,335 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,466 B1 describe a reactor system for decontamination of water by photolytic oxidation, utilizing near blackbody radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,259 B1 describes a process and catalyst for the conversion of contaminants in an oxygen containing contaminated stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,264 B1 describes a method for purifying water containing organic matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,802 B1 describes an alarm and pump control system for automatic chlorinators of the type used with septic treatment systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,067 B1 describes a photocatalytic power for environmental clarification.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,697 B1 describes methods for decontaminating contaminated water that comprises treating the contaminated water with oxidizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,241 B1 describes method of using ozone which sterilizes instruments and medical wastes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,487 B1 describes an ozone generation and delivery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,447 B1 describes an apparatus and method for the photocatalytic purification and ultra purification of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,474 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,096 B1 describe an ozone generation and delivery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,863 B2 describes some use of photocatalytic degradation of organic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,210 B2 describes methods of using ozone to sterilize instruments and medical wastes.